


I Got You, Babe

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta'd, Omega Harry Osborn, One Shot, i cant fucking believe i initially tagged this as peter parker/harry potter, kill meeee, next time ill read thoroughly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insatiable craving compels Harry to have a short walk in the city. Unfortunately, his leisure stroll gets ruined by a group of intrusive paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So, mads--hatter (or aliceland on this site. She's such a good writer. Go read here works.) and I had a conversation about Alpha!Peter and Omega!Harry a few days ago and now it won't leave my head.
> 
> Omegas are innately tactile creatures and they get easily touch-starved even more when they are pregnant. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was getting cranky. He had eaten all the food he could find in the refrigerator and ordered the chef to make sweets and confections for him, but nothing could satisfy the intense craving he was feeling. 

He slumped heavily in his make-shift bed in the living room, affectionately rubbing his slightly swollen belly. "Baby, what is it? I've eaten all the sweets I can find in the kitchen." 

Complete silence answered him. 

Harry was four months pregnant already, and although his morning sickness wasn't that atrocious, his cravings more often than not would drive him crazy. 

When Peter was out doing his superhero business, Harry would text him and ask him to buy some food his body was craving for. And like the good Alpha he is, Peter never failed to provide. 

Harry checked his phone for any messages, replying immediately to Peter's text.

'Any food you want, babe?'

'Buy me some ice cream with popcorn please.'

Harry didn't expect Peter to reply instantly to his message, but he waited anyway, and ended up playing a game on his phone, his craving worsening by the minute. 

Groaning, he sat up from his nest, deciding to go outside and maybe buy some pop tarts instead. He could easily ask Felicia or one of his servants to buy one for him, but his legs needed some stretching and going outside sounded very inviting right now. He had been cooped up inside the mansion for almost a week, which was probably one of the reasons why he was getting a tad bit irritable, besides Peter leaving him alone in the mansion and not receiving the much needed physical contact a pregnant omega needed. 

He donned a white, tweedy sweater big enough to hide the baby bump on his belly, and wrapped a dark scarf around his neck. He could already hear Peter's reprimanding tone if he went out in clothes that are too thin for the weather outside. Sometimes, Peter's protective side could be overbearing.

The cool breeze on his hair and face as he stepped outside the front door of the mansion was pleasant and welcoming. He ignored the shocked look on the guard's face when he asked him to open the huge gate. After a minute or two, he reached the busy part of the city without any trouble, grinning victoriously when he spotted a convenience store at the end of the block. 

It wasn't a wise thing for a pregnant omega to leave the house without their alpha by their side, and it wasn't even wiser for the CEO of Oscorp to stroll around the city without any bodyguards around to protect him. But he managed to grab a box of pop tarts from a shelf, pay for it while ignoring the baffled expression on the cashier's face and leave the store without getting any scratches.

He cradled his stomach happily and ambled leisurely around the city a little longer, losing himself in the hustle and bustle of the city. He caught a few omegas walking in the park with their children and decided to rest there for a while and perhaps eat his pop tarts before returning to the mansion. 

An itch, as if someone was boring holes on the back of his head, made him stop short and turn around. A camera glared ominously at him, the lens glinting under the sun, as it captured the perplexed expression on Harry's face.

The paparazzi behind the lens snapped more pictures of the omega from afar, before trying to move closer and attempting to capture his baby bump. Apparently, news of his pregnancy has already spread. 

Harry scowled in the paparazzi's direction and walked a little faster to escape the man and his intruding camera. If he ignored the idiot long enough, he would lose interest and leave Harry alone. 

The paparazzi tailed after him and started asking him to smile and pose with his baby bump showing. The man was a beta and Harry would sock him right in the face, if he would not stop calling Harry "sweetheart". But Harry didn't want to attract more attention than he already did. Some of the people on the sidewalk were already gawking at his presence as he brushed past them.

A group of paparazzi appeared before him from god knows where as they snapped pictures of him. Irritated that his peaceful time alone had been ruined completely, he lifted a hand and flipped his middle finger before changing his course and walking towards the street to hail a cab. 

The group of paparazzi blocked his way before he could arrive there, and suddenly proceeded to ask him intrusive questions.

"So who knocked you up?" Another click of a camera and Harry had to turn his head to the side to 

"So rumours are spreading that a random alpha from a party knocked you up and left you. Is it true?" 

"Oh, fuck off!" Harry shouted over the onslaught of questions. He tried to push past them, only to stop abruptly when a camera was shoved in front of his face, taking a step back as the camera made a clicking noise.

"So you just take any alpha's knot then?" The paparazzi, who stepped in front of him, leered down at him. He was an alpha and Harry could smell his strong pheromone, which made the omega want to step back and whimper. Quivering inside, Harry swallowed the urge to submit to the bastard and glared hard at him.

The smug look on the alpha's face didn't waver and the bastard cracked a knowing grin as his lewd gaze shifted from Harry's face to his swollen stomach. Instinctively, Harry covered his stomach protectively with his hand, the omega inside him growling at the thought of his cub getting hurt. He would do anything to protect his baby, even if it cost his pride. 

"Feisty, aren't you?" The alpha snickered. "Are you that feisty in bed or do you just uncross your legs and let any alpha do his way with you?"

Harry felt a surge of pure anger run through him, the hands on his side balling into fists. Not allowing himself to take the bait, Harry sent a venomous glare in his direction, held his head high and attempted to walk around the bastard. The alpha mirrored his movement, sliding to the right when Harry moved in that direction.

"I said fuck off!" Harry hissed. Inwardly, he was shaking in fear. If the alpha would not leave him, this could turn into something dangerous. He was pregnant and completely defenceless. 

"Now, don't be like that." The bastard stepped closer to him, waving his camera around. "Smile and pose for me, huh, sweetheart?"

A gleeful shout echoed across and down the street, followed by a "Oh my god-!"

Harry didn't hear the rest of the person's statement as he was lifted from the ground by his waist and swung away from the group of paparazzi. He clung tightly to his mate, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Spider-Man's neck.

"Oh my god, Peter!" He gasped, breathing heavily and looking over Spider-Man's shoulder to see that the paparazzi's cameras were smashed into smithereens on the pavement. 

"Hey, babe!" Spider-Man gave him a slight nod and, if Peter wasn't wearing the mask probably a playful wink. (He did wink.)

Harry sighed in relief, burying his face in the web slinger's neck. "Thank you."

"You alright?" Was the first thing Spider-Man asked him the moment they arrived at the mansion. 

Harry hugged him tightly. "The baby's fine. I'm fine." His body was shaking visibly. 

Peter held him closer, nosing the young CEO's soft hair before planting a kiss on his forehead and running a possessive hand on Harry's slightly swollen stomach. "If he does that to you again, I'll-"

"You're Spider-Man. You don't hurt innocent civilians." Harry bumped his nose on his Alpha's jaw, urging Peter to scent him even more. He was a pregnant omega. His body craved attention from his alpha, especially after what happened to him.

A soft warning growl escaped Peter's lips. The possessive alpha in him surfacing. "It doesn't mean I will make his life easy. Just enough to warn him not to mess with you again." 

Harry rolled his eyes but kissed him gently on the lips in a grateful manner. "I can handle that myself."

Peter lowered his head to leave kisses and bites on his omega's neck, paying special attention to their bond bite and enjoying the breathy moans that left Harry's lips. "But if he goes anywhere near you again, I'll forget I'm Spider-Man."

Harry hummed softly, too content and happy from his alpha's ministrations to respond coherently. He craned his neck to the side to allow his alpha more access, curling his fingers into the latex suit from the pleasure he's receiving.

Harry bit his lips to hold back the needy whine that threatened to escape his lips when Peter pulled away. "Still want some ice cream with popcorn? Or..." He lifted the plastic bag which had the box of pop tarts in it. 

Harry blinked away the haze in his eyes and focused on the plastic bag hanging on Peter's fingers. "I still want some ice cream and popcorn."

Peter flashed him a dopey grin. "Alright, babe." He pressed a kiss on Harry's lips before caressing Harry's bump affectionately and slipping on the mask. "I'll be back before ten. I promised. I love you very much."

Harry let a loving smile slip on his face. "I love you too. Don't forget the organic eggs."

"Right!" Spider-Man sent him a two-finger salute and jump off the balcony, swinging away easily from the huge mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, my headcanon is that Harry will strive to be a good parent because he doesn't want his child to end up like him. ;___;
> 
> Now I need to finish that honeymoon au. so, uhm. comment?


End file.
